never felt so right!
by princess-cutiepie
Summary: connie gets together with clark, and realises nothing before ever felt so right.
1. the begining

NYPD BLUE: SECRETS AND LIES  
  
CONNIE AND CLARK BETRAY ANDY!!!  
  
I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SO DON'T SUE ME Chapter 1: the beginning It was a Friday night when it happened, I couldn't believe id done it at first, but after we had, it started to make sense, here's what happened...  
  
Me and Andy had, had an argument before he went to see Andy Jr, "Andy, I can't believe you" I said angrily "Connie calm down, its only 2 days" he said "I don't care, please don't go?" "I have to" he said "fine, piss off and leave me alone" I yelled as he walked out of the door "Damn you Andy," I yelled. Anyway id been sitting in the apartment thinking, I thought, " sod it its Friday night iam going out" so I got dressed, and went out, I walked down the road, when I looked up I realized where I was, why had I come here, to his? I decided to carry on walking, but before I could there he was at the door. "Connie, what you doing here" john had asked "Um... I..." I said, before I could say anything else I burst into tears. He came down the stairs off the building and just held me in his arms, as I cried. "What's wrong" he had said "we had a fight, he's gone to jrs" "what about?" john had asked as we sat down on the building stairs. "Him going to see Andy" I cried. John knew it must have been more deep rooted then that, he pulled me up "come on, wanna talk inside, it's freezing" he said, I hadn't even realized he was in track pants and a t shirt, he must have been freezing. "Ok" I said as he wrapped his arm around me.  
  
Chapter 2 : new loves  
  
We sat down on john's sofa, "so you wanna tell me wats going on Connie" john said looking at me with a worried expression on his face "I don't know john, lately, I seem to lose it with Andy for no reason" I say looking into johns eyes. "Are you getting on ok?" "I don't know lately, I feel like I don't think its working, I just don't know what to do john" I say as the tears spill over "hay its alright" john says pulling me into his warm embrace, it feels so good to be there, I look up at john, he wipes the tears away with his thumb, "don't worry, you have to do wats right for u conn." "I know, it's hard though" "why?" "Coz I want to do something, and I don't think I should, coz of the repercussions" "I always say do what your heart wants, sod the repercussions" john says stroking my face. We look into each others eyes for a couple of minutes then I put my hand on the side of johns face and he leant down ,and that's when we kissed, gently at first, then it grew in passion, until we couldn't keep our hands off each other, johns hand slipped below my top to caress my skin, I wanted him so badly, all the months off flirting where coming to the surface, id liked john since he first joined the squad, but then me and Andy got together, but that also didn't stop how much I liked john, or how much I wanted him, we flirted all the time when Andy wasn't their of watching. Now I was finally getting him. As he kissed my collar bone, I grew more and more turned on, our hands were exploring each others bodies, my hands were exploring john's torso. " john, I want you so badly" I said between kisses " me to" john said we made our way into the bedroom kissing and undressing the whole way, buy the time we were on the bed we were both naked, john kissed all over my body, from my lips all the way down to my belly button, and back up. I was getting really turned on buy it, Andy didn't know how to satisfy me like this infact we hadn't had sex in 4 months, I needed john inside me so badly buy now, I thought id burst if he didn't, he entered me gently, we rocked back and forth for hours, giving each other what we'd wanted for so long. After we'd finished john held me in his arms, we just laid their, he stroked my hair, while we just laid their In heaven, then he kissed the top off my head, then we both fell asleep, we both woke at 6am the next morning "morning" john said as I came too "morning" I said just taking him in. "any regrets about last night" he asked me "no, you?" "Not 1! He said kissing me, we kissed again, and then made love before we both got up and got dressed for work. We shared a shower, making love in the shower. Id never felt so happy in my life, I was standing in the kitchen having a mug of coffee thinking what to do when john came in. "so what now?" he asked "I don't know, should we tell Andy?" "Do you want this to carry on, into what it could potentially be?" "Yeah, do you?" "Yeah" "ok then we'd better tell Andy" "yeah," "god, he's going to be so upset" "yeah" we kissed and cuddled for a while then left for work.  
  
At 8am we walked into the precinct, and up to the office. We were the first their except the lieutenant, "hay u too how was your night?" "Great" we both said. "Connie can I have a word please" "sure boss" I said, I walked into his office, "shut the door" "wats up boss" " Andy rang, he's asked for a transfer" " what, why?" ! I hoped u could tell me. " I don't know ill ring him" " no need he's just walked in" " ok thanks boss" I say as I get up and walk out " Andy wats going on" I ask pissed off " can we talk Connie" we go into the coffee room " well " I yell " calm down" " no I wont, why are you" " its easier, if I just leave the squad, for us" he says taking my hand " there is no us Andy" I yell " what" he says shocked " I don't love you anymore Andy iam sorry" " is their someone else" "Andy I don't want to hurt you anymore, lets just leave it at that" " who is it Connie" " I wont say" " jr" " Andy" " please, I need to know" " yeah,were sorry, it wasn't suppost to happen like this?" Andy storms out the coffee room over to john " Andy don't hurt him, its not his fault" I yell, buy now everyone is in, Rita, Baldwin, Greg, etc, and are all watching " well I need to blame someone Andy yells " me, I cant help who I fall in love with Andy" I say " you love him" Andy says " yeah" I say crying, john gets up and comes over to me " shh it ok baby" he says putting his arm round me " do you love her john?" "yeah I do Andy, look iam" " don't, ive known for a while there was something between you, I just, have to accept it, that's why its best I transfer" " your leaving" Rita says " yeah" " when" Baldwin says " end of the week" the boss says. Everyone is in shock. " john, Connie, go do your job, 1008 Wilson Avenue, DOA" " boss" we both say leaving the squad room " Andy come into my office, the rest of you do some work" Andy goes into the bosses office. "Oh my god, I cant believe conn and john are having an affair" Rita says still in shock. "Ive seen their chemistry" Greg says "its powerful, would have been hard to resist" Baldwin says.  
  
We go out to the car, " hay baby you ok" john says taking my hand" yeah... its just hard, especially in front off everyone else" " I know" john leans over and hugs me "thanks baby I needed that" I said kissing him. "Umm and I needed that!!!" john says "well there will be more where that came from tonight I say winking at john who just laughs. 


	2. true love

NYPD BLUE: SECRETS AND LIES  
  
CONNIE AND CLARK BETRAY ANDY!!!  
  
I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SO DON'T SUE ME Chapter 1: the beginning It was a Friday night when it happened, I couldn't believe id done it at first, but after we had, it started to make sense, here's what happened...  
  
Me and Andy had, had an argument before he went to see Andy Jr, "Andy, I can't believe you" I said angrily "Connie calm down, its only 2 days" he said "I don't care, please don't go?" "I have to" he said "fine, piss off and leave me alone" I yelled as he walked out of the door "Damn you Andy," I yelled. Anyway id been sitting in the apartment thinking, I thought, " sod it its Friday night iam going out" so I got dressed, and went out, I walked down the road, when I looked up I realized where I was, why had I come here, to his? I decided to carry on walking, but before I could there he was at the door. "Connie, what you doing here" john had asked "Um... I..." I said, before I could say anything else I burst into tears. He came down the stairs off the building and just held me in his arms, as I cried. "What's wrong" he had said "we had a fight, he's gone to jrs" "what about?" john had asked as we sat down on the building stairs. "Him going to see Andy" I cried. John knew it must have been more deep rooted then that, he pulled me up "come on, wanna talk inside, it's freezing" he said, I hadn't even realized he was in track pants and a t shirt, he must have been freezing. "Ok" I said as he wrapped his arm around me.  
  
Chapter 2 : new loves  
  
We sat down on john's sofa, "so you wanna tell me wats going on Connie" john said looking at me with a worried expression on his face "I don't know john, lately, I seem to lose it with Andy for no reason" I say looking into johns eyes. "Are you getting on ok?" "I don't know lately, I feel like I don't think its working, I just don't know what to do john" I say as the tears spill over "hay its alright" john says pulling me into his warm embrace, it feels so good to be there, I look up at john, he wipes the tears away with his thumb, "don't worry, you have to do wats right for u conn." "I know, it's hard though" "why?" "Coz I want to do something, and I don't think I should, coz of the repercussions" "I always say do what your heart wants, sod the repercussions" john says stroking my face. We look into each others eyes for a couple of minutes then I put my hand on the side of johns face and he leant down ,and that's when we kissed, gently at first, then it grew in passion, until we couldn't keep our hands off each other, johns hand slipped below my top to caress my skin, I wanted him so badly, all the months off flirting where coming to the surface, id liked john since he first joined the squad, but then me and Andy got together, but that also didn't stop how much I liked john, or how much I wanted him, we flirted all the time when Andy wasn't their of watching. Now I was finally getting him. As he kissed my collar bone, I grew more and more turned on, our hands were exploring each others bodies, my hands were exploring john's torso. " john, I want you so badly" I said between kisses " me to" john said we made our way into the bedroom kissing and undressing the whole way, buy the time we were on the bed we were both naked, john kissed all over my body, from my lips all the way down to my belly button, and back up. I was getting really turned on buy it, Andy didn't know how to satisfy me like this infact we hadn't had sex in 4 months, I needed john inside me so badly buy now, I thought id burst if he didn't, he entered me gently, we rocked back and forth for hours, giving each other what we'd wanted for so long. After we'd finished john held me in his arms, we just laid their, he stroked my hair, while we just laid their In heaven, then he kissed the top off my head, then we both fell asleep, we both woke at 6am the next morning "morning" john said as I came too "morning" I said just taking him in. "any regrets about last night" he asked me "no, you?" "Not 1! He said kissing me, we kissed again, and then made love before we both got up and got dressed for work. We shared a shower, making love in the shower. Id never felt so happy in my life, I was standing in the kitchen having a mug of coffee thinking what to do when john came in. "so what now?" he asked "I don't know, should we tell Andy?" "Do you want this to carry on, into what it could potentially be?" "Yeah, do you?" "Yeah" "ok then we'd better tell Andy" "yeah," "god, he's going to be so upset" "yeah" we kissed and cuddled for a while then left for work.  
  
At 8am we walked into the precinct, and up to the office. We were the first their except the lieutenant, "hay u too how was your night?" "Great" we both said. "Connie can I have a word please" "sure boss" I said, I walked into his office, "shut the door" "wats up boss" " Andy rang, he's asked for a transfer" " what, why?" ! I hoped u could tell me. " I don't know ill ring him" " no need he's just walked in" " ok thanks boss" I say as I get up and walk out " Andy wats going on" I ask pissed off " can we talk Connie" we go into the coffee room " well " I yell " calm down" " no I wont, why are you" " its easier, if I just leave the squad, for us" he says taking my hand " there is no us Andy" I yell " what" he says shocked " I don't love you anymore Andy iam sorry" " is their someone else" "Andy I don't want to hurt you anymore, lets just leave it at that" " who is it Connie" " I wont say" " jr" " Andy" " please, I need to know" " yeah,were sorry, it wasn't suppost to happen like this?" Andy storms out the coffee room over to john " Andy don't hurt him, its not his fault" I yell, buy now everyone is in, Rita, Baldwin, Greg, etc, and are all watching " well I need to blame someone Andy yells " me, I cant help who I fall in love with Andy" I say " you love him" Andy says " yeah" I say crying, john gets up and comes over to me " shh it ok baby" he says putting his arm round me " do you love her john?" "yeah I do Andy, look iam" " don't, ive known for a while there was something between you, I just, have to accept it, that's why its best I transfer" " your leaving" Rita says " yeah" " when" Baldwin says " end of the week" the boss says. Everyone is in shock. " john, Connie, go do your job, 1008 Wilson Avenue, DOA" " boss" we both say leaving the squad room " Andy come into my office, the rest of you do some work" Andy goes into the bosses office. "Oh my god, I cant believe conn and john are having an affair" Rita says still in shock. "Ive seen their chemistry" Greg says "its powerful, would have been hard to resist" Baldwin says.  
  
We go out to the car, " hay baby you ok" john says taking my hand" yeah... its just hard, especially in front off everyone else" " I know" john leans over and hugs me "thanks baby I needed that" I said kissing him. "Umm and I needed that!!!" john says "well there will be more where that came from tonight I say winking at john who just laughs. 


	3. finding out the truth!

NYPD BLUE: It never felt so right!!! Connie falls for Clark, and realizes she never felt anything like it before!!! True love  
  
I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SO DON'T SUE ME  
  
Chapter 1: the beginning  
  
It was a Friday night when it happened, I couldn't believe id done it at first, but after we had, it started to make sense, here's what happened...  
  
Me and Andy had, had an argument before he went to see Andy Jr, "Andy, I can't believe you" I said angrily "Connie calm down, its only 2 days" he said "I don't care, please don't go?" "I have to" he said "fine, piss off and leave me alone" I yelled as he walked out of the door "Damn you Andy," I yelled. Anyway id been sitting in the apartment thinking, I thought, " sod it its Friday night iam going out" so I got dressed, and went out, I walked down the road, when I looked up I realized where I was, why had I come here, to his? I decided to carry on walking, but before I could there he was at the door. "Connie, what you doing here" john had asked "Um... I..." I said, before I could say anything else I burst into tears. He came down the stairs off the building and just held me in his arms, as I cried. "What's wrong" he had said "we had a fight, he's gone to jrs" "what about?" john had asked as we sat down on the building stairs. "Him going to see Andy" I cried. John knew it must have been more deep rooted then that, he pulled me up "come on, wanna talk inside, it's freezing" he said, I hadn't even realized he was in track pants and a t shirt, he must have been freezing. "Ok" I said as he wrapped his arm around me.  
  
Chapter 2 : true love?  
  
We sat down on john's sofa, "so you wanna tell me wats going on Connie" john said looking at me with a worried expression on his face "I don't know john, lately, I seem to lose it with Andy for no reason" I say looking into johns eyes. "Are you getting on ok?" "I don't know lately, I feel like I don't think its working, I just don't know what to do john" I say as the tears spill over "hay its alright" john says pulling me into his warm embrace, it feels so good to be there, I look up at john, he wipes the tears away with his thumb, "don't worry, you have to do wats right for u conn." "I know, it's hard though" "why?" "Coz I want to do something, and I don't think I should, coz of the repercussions" "I always say do what your heart wants, sod the repercussions" john says stroking my face. We look into each others eyes for a couple of minutes then I put my hand on the side of johns face and he leant down ,and that's when we kissed, gently at first, then it grew in passion, until we couldn't keep our hands off each other, johns hand slipped below my top to caress my skin, I wanted him so badly, all the months off flirting where coming to the surface, id liked john since he first joined the squad, but then me and Andy got together, but that also didn't stop how much I liked john, or how much I wanted him, we flirted all the time when Andy wasn't their of watching. Now I was finally getting him. As he kissed my collar bone, I grew more and more turned on, our hands were exploring each others bodies, my hands were exploring john's torso. " john, I want you so badly" I said between kisses " me to" john said we made our way into the bedroom kissing and undressing the whole way, buy the time we were on the bed we were both naked, john kissed all over my body, from my lips all the way down to my belly button, and back up. I was getting really turned on buy it, Andy didn't know how to satisfy me like this infact we hadn't had sex in 4 months, I needed john inside me so badly buy now, I thought id burst if he didn't, he entered me gently, we rocked back and forth for hours, giving each other what we'd wanted for so long. After we'd finished john held me in his arms, we just laid their, he stroked my hair, while we just laid their In heaven, then he kissed the top off my head, then we both fell asleep, we both woke at 6am the next morning "morning" john said as I came too "morning" I said just taking him in. "any regrets about last night" he asked me "no, you?" "Not 1! He said kissing me, we kissed again, and then made love before we both got up and got dressed for work. We shared a shower, making love in the shower. Id never felt so happy in my life, I was standing in the kitchen having a mug of coffee thinking what to do when john came in. "so what now?" he asked "I don't know, should we tell Andy?" "Do you want this to carry on, into what it could potentially be?" "Yeah, do you?" "Yeah" "ok then we'd better tell Andy" "yeah," "god, he's going to be so upset" "yeah" we kissed and cuddled for a while then left for work.  
  
Chapter 3: finding out the truth!!!  
  
At 8am we walked into the precinct, and up to the office. We were the first their except the lieutenant, "hay u too how was your night?" "Great" we both said. "Connie can I have a word please" "sure boss" I said, I walked into his office, "shut the door" "wats up boss" " Andy rang, he's asked for a transfer" " what, why?" ! I hoped u could tell me. " I don't know ill ring him" " no need he's just walked in" " ok thanks boss" I say as I get up and walk out " Andy wats going on" I ask pissed off " can we talk Connie" we go into the coffee room " well " I yell " calm down" " no I wont, why are you" " its easier, if I just leave the squad, for us" he says taking my hand " there is no us Andy" I yell " what" he says shocked " I don't love you anymore Andy iam sorry" " is their someone else" "Andy I don't want to hurt you anymore, lets just leave it at that" " who is it Connie" " I wont say" " jr" " Andy" " please, I need to know" " yeah,were sorry, it wasn't suppost to happen like this?" Andy storms out the coffee room over to john " Andy don't hurt him, its not his fault" I yell, buy now everyone is in, Rita, Baldwin, Greg, etc, and are all watching " well I need to blame someone Andy yells " me, I cant help who I fall in love with Andy" I say " you love him" Andy says " yeah" I say crying, john gets up and comes over to me " shh it ok baby" he says putting his arm round me " do you love her john?" "yeah I do Andy, look iam" " don't, ive known for a while there was something between you, I just, have to accept it, that's why its best I transfer" " your leaving" Rita says " yeah" " when" Baldwin says " end of the week" the boss says. Everyone is in shock. " john, Connie, go do your job, 1008 Wilson Avenue, DOA" " boss" we both say leaving the squad room " Andy come into my office, the rest of you do some work" Andy goes into the bosses office. "Oh my god, I cant believe conn and john are having an affair" Rita says still in shock. "Ive seen their chemistry" Greg says "its powerful, would have been hard to resist" Baldwin says.  
  
We go out to the car, " hay baby you ok" john says taking my hand" yeah... its just hard, especially in front off everyone else" " I know" john leans over and hugs me "thanks baby I needed that" I said kissing him. "Umm and I needed that!!!" john says "well there will be more where that came from tonight I say winking at john who just laughs.  
  
Once we've got to the scene we see the body of a young girl, late teens whose been brutally murdered, it makes Connie ill, she moves away and starts the canvas, "iam officer McDowell, do you know what happened" she asked a lady, in her late 20's "no I just found her" the girl said trying to calm herself down "poor thing, she no older then 18" "do you recognize her?" "No iam afraid I don't" "ok if I can take your details, if we need you again" so I took her details then asked around if anyone knew the kid. "Yeah her names Alicia watermen, she lives in this building here" "ok what apartment?" " ok thanks"" john we've got a name and address" " ok" they go into the building and just before johns about to knock Connie stops him "hang on" she says bending over " you ok conn" " I think iam gonna be sick, god I cant believe we've got to tell them there little girls dead" john takes connies hand and pulls her into a little nook, he wraps his arms around her waist " hay don't worry ok, it'll be ok" and she kisses him " thanks uve no idea how much a simple kiss and hug helps" and after she said that john kissed her this time with more passion. "how about that" he winks at her, and she giggles, " detective Clark, what are you implying" she says kissing him back. They pull away, and go to the door of the girl's house Knock knock.  
  
30 minutes later Connie and Clark re-emerge from Alicia house after giving her mom the news, Connie just wants to go back to johns now and curl up in bed. They've still got half an hour left on their shift, they make their way back to the precinct, as they walk up the stairs, Rita, Baldwin and Greg walk down " hay how was your case" Rita asked " tough, a 16 year old girl murdered" Connie said to Rita as she ran her hand threw her long blond hair. "You" "ok, robbery" "see you later" Greg said "bye" both Connie and john said. 


End file.
